Computers typically have a variety of aspects that can be configured to suit the individual needs of a user. Examples of such configurable aspects include the amount of memory that is used in the computer and the device drivers that run on the computer. All else being equal, more memory generally leads to better performance. Computers typically have various peripheral device, such as graphics cards, that function with the assistance of drivers. A driver comprises software that executes on the computer's processor to enable operation of the device. Again, all else being equal, one driver may permit the computer to function more acceptably (e.g., faster) with a certain device than another driver or a different version of the same driver. Forcing a user to manually configure the computer in these regards (i.e., memory and device drivers) is generally inconvenient to the user.